Retrieving missed attempted shots in the game of basketball, or making rebounds, contributes much toward victory in the game of basketball. Numerous training devices have been devised for helping players improve their ability to make rebounds. Generally such devices include some type of structure that is mounted to the basketball goal to prevent passage of the ball through the basketball hoop. One important disadvantage of present rebound training devices is that they are relatively difficult to install. Because the basketball hoop is elevated ten feet above the playing surface, a typical prior art rebound training device must often be installed and removed using a ladder. The time and effort involved in installing prior art rebound training devices discourage their use. Further, when is ladder is required to install a rebound device, the risk of injury is also increased. It is even the case that when young, but athletically inclined players find they have no ladder, then even more dangerous strategies may be attempted to install a prior art rebound device, namely players actually lifting other players who then install a prior art device.
Some prior art rebound training devices deflect the basketball in a random or unpredictable manner. The random deflection of shots may seem advantageous because it would seem to develop quick player reactions. However, the random deflection of shots actually defeats the object of rebound practice. A rebound training apparatus would preferably deflect a shot in the general direction of a similar missed shot. Deflecting a shot in a direction corresponding to that of a similar missed shot trains players to position themselves on the court at a location where a missed shot may be most likely rebounded. Anticipating the correct location for rebounding is preferable to reacting quickly to the rebound direction. Accordingly, what is needed is a basketball rebound training apparatus which can be easily installed and removed without the use of a ladder and which will generally deflect a shot in a direction generally corresponding to that of a similar missed shot.